Show Your Love
by Reyfan01
Summary: Koga learns about Inuyasha and Kagome's marriage and tries to deal with it. Inuyasha has to express his love somehow because his wife is unsure what place she has in his heart


[I wrote this story on fanpop but I want to redesign it and try again]

'Man nothing happens here. Now that Naraku's gone there's really nothing for me to do. I mean I'm married yeah. And Ayame is a great girl and all but, I wonder what ever happened to..'

Koga's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar scent he never thought he smell again. 'It can't be'

Without even thinking he dashed off as fast as he could down the mountain edge he was on and ran towards the scent.

"Koga! Where are you going?!"shouted his red haired wife from their cave above. He didn't hear her and kept on running. 'He hasn't acted this energetic in awhile. I better follow him' she thought and the red haired green eyed she wolf ran behind her husband. She too recognized the same scent he was following and gasped.

'It's impossible'she thought and immediately felt a twinge upset. 'Even if it wasn't her, he still shouldn't be running off like this. Especially when I'm his wife!'she thought even more upset and ran faster.

The raven haired blue eyed demon ran through the forest. 'It has to be her'he thought determined.

He reached the end of the forest and reached a grass plain filled with flowers. In the middle was a familiar flower he adored. Her raven hair against her pale skin and deep brown eyes shining under the sun stopped him in his tracks. It was her! She was in a different get up but it was her. She was picking flowers.

"Kagome!"He yelled. The raven haired miko turned her head toward the man who called her name and smiled brightly.

"Hey Koga!"She greeted back waving her hand and standing up. Koga wouldn't give her enough time to walk over to him as he ran up to her and lifted her off the ground embracing her. She giggled in delight seeing her old friend again.

"I can't believe its you! Where've you been all this time?"Koga asked very eager holding her hands with his.

"Uh I've been back a few months now"She said sheepishly smiling and slightly removing her hands from his.

'Now's as good as time as ever to tell him. But maybe I should lighten the mood first and prepare him'Kagome thought to herself.

"So I heard the great news. How are you and Ayame?"She asked with a smile. Koga stuttered. He didn't know what to say. For a second he forgot he was married.

"Not good at the moment!"Shouted a frightening familiar voice to Koga. Ayame was behind him clearly upset. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes were an all new type of green. Koga gulped.

"Ah AYAME! How, how long were you standing there?"He asked nervously. She walked over to him, well stomping. "Long enough to see you all over another girl!"She shouted pulling on his ear. He yelped in pain.

Kagome looked on at the fighting couple. 'Well this turned ugly fast.'

"Ayame please understand that he did nothing wrong. And besides its also great to see you too. Its been a long time"Kagome said trying to calm the flames that started.

Ayame looked skeptical but let go of the demon's ear and walked over to the miko and placed her hand on her shoulder smiling.

"You're right it is good to see you again Kagome. What's with the new outfit?"Ayame asked. Kagome looked confused at first looking at her outfit then remembered that they didn't know about her new position.

"Oh I'm a priestess in training in the village I live in. The priestess, Kaede is teaching me all I need to know. "She said. 'Wow I can actually say 'my village' I live in a village. It sure sounds surreal.'she thought to herself.

"Oh really that's great."Ayame said smiling. Koga was massaging his injured ear. A thought came to him.

"Hey whatever happened to the mutt face?"Koga asked.

Kagome blushed a little. She had to tell him. 'I'm sure he'll understand.' She looked down and twindled her fingers together bashfully.

"Inuyasha's doing great. Really well. He's helping Miroku with exorcisms."Kagome said looking down a little nervous to tell them how good he is.

"Heh, so they mutt's being used like the dog he is huh?"Koga commented smirking.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No, in fact Inuyasha's doing more of the work. But anyway, Inuyasha and I…"Kagome was interrupted.

"Yo Kagome!"Shouted a familiar voice to all three of them. Inuyasha leapt through air as he was approaching his wife and mate. As the wind blew and his silver hair flowed across his golden eyes Kagome found herself gushing over her husband.

"One of these days you're gonna get attacked from behind and I won't be there. You forgot your.."Inuyasha stopped talking as he saw his old rival and his mate.

He immediately looked pissed and dropped Kagome's bow and arrow. 'Oh no not again'Kagome thought and stopped INuyasha before he reached the wolf.

"Inuyasha calm down. Koga and I were just saying hi to each other. Nothing to get angry about."Kagome said soothing her husband caressing his cheek and placing her other hand on his chest. Inuyasha was growling.

"Thought I smelled something rotten but I just thought you were around a dead corpse."Inuyasha said smirking talking to his wife not breaking eye contact with Koga. Koga growled as well. Ayame placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Koga no! No fighting"She said to her growling wolf husband.

"She can do what she wants mutt. Its not like she's your wife"Koga said smug crossing his arms. Inuyasha smirked. Kagome's face looked scared. 'This is not how I wanted him to hear it'she thought. Inuyasha let out a scoff and wrapped a possessive arm around Kagome's waist tightly.

"Show's what you know wolf, she is my wife"he said with a triumphant smirk. Kagome blushed as she was pulled close to her husband.

[Please review and be nice..I'm still working on my stories]


End file.
